Gala
Gala (ガラ, Gara) is a warrior monk from Biron Monastery and the third and final playable character in Legend of Legaia. At Biron Monastery, he is the second-in-command, being only behind Master Zopu in rank. This grants him the title "Master Teacher", which he is referred to until he is named. He is extremely dedicated to the ways of Biron and is one of two orphans in the monastery raised by Maya, Mei's mother. Appearance Gala is larger than the typical Legaian, with pounds of muscle and broad shoulders. He has light-brown hair that is cut short and spiked vertically and dark blue eyes. His attire is a custom-made fighting uniform that appears to be made out of a simple cloth material. It has patterns of dark blue crossed with light blue that go across his torso and make X's over his knees. The uniform stops halfway down his shins, allowing room for Gala's ankles to show. Gala's midsection is tied by a yellow waistband and he wears a brown wristband on his left arm. He also wears small brown sandals that are attached to his feet with various straps. In his in-game, Gala's hair is brown and his fighter uniform becomes medium blue and purple and wears shoes instead of sandals. The sandals he wore can be seen during his battle sprite. Since equipping on plate armor as the game progresses, Gala wears an armor in different designs and his headband is bigger than both Vahn and Noa wore and it reaches through his eyes and it resembles a half-helmet and his sandals are replaced with boots which later lengthens into thigh-high boots. In the side game Baka Fighter, Gala's hair is blond, his eyes are brown and his fighter uniform are red and black. Personality Gala's personality often comes into conflict with the younger and naive Noa. While she is energetic, impulsive, and optimistic, Gala is more softspoken and realistic about the situation. Gala is initially very abrupt in speech and reserved in manner. Noa's actions constantly test Gala's patience and cause him to facepalm in embarrassment and frustration. However, as his relationship grows with Vahn and Noa his inner shell begins to break and he becomes much more extroverted. Gala is highly disciplined and is tough both in body and mind. Unlike Songi, Gala's ambitions for strength lie in his devotion to the Biron philosophy, not in a gluttonous quest for power. Story Early Life Little is known about Gala's past, aside from the incident in which his parents were killed by Seru. As an orphan, he was taken in by the Biron Monastery along with another orphan named Songi. At the Monastery, Gala learned the teachings and martial arts of Biron and became a dedicated warrior-monk, disavowing the Seru and understanding the important relationship between strength and love. Without parents, Gala looked up to Maya as his mother figure. Gala and Songi quickly became best friends and developed what was initially a friendly rivalry. Gala's dream at Uru Mais reveals that he and Songi were once best friends, however their trust was broken over an incident regarding a Biron ritual tournament. Songi, bitter over the fact that Gala was the favorite to win the tournament, borrowed some Jigul grass, telling the woman handing it to him that he intended to use it as headache medicine, though with the risk of numbing his body. After telling her he intended to take it in his room, he leaves and meets up with Gala. Once he sees Gala, he tells him that he had taken Fury Boosts to boost his performance in the fight tomorrow but immediately felt guilty over it, offering Gala the Jigul grass to even things out. During their bout, the effects of the Jigul grass kicked in and Gala's body numbed, allowing him to be easily defeated by Songi. Master Zopu, who was watching, shook his head embarassingly at Gala, who went down much easier than expected, and left. Later, the woman who handed Songi the Jigul grass tells him that she was on to his plan, and reveals that she had told Gala the previous day to not take any of the medicine Songi gave him. However, Gala laughed off her warning, telling her that Songi was his best friend and that he actually trusted him. Instead of feeling apologetic and guilty, Songi became outraged, and swore vengeance on a sleeping Gala for "making a fool out of him". ''Legend of Legaia'' Due to Gala's hatred of the Seru he initially despises Vahn and Noa when they arrive in Biron Monastery. Although they tell him that a Ra-Seru is different from a standard Seru he refuses to listen and is filled with distrust. Gala is ordered by Master Zopu to accompany Vahn and Noa to West Voz Forest so they can revive the Genesis Tree, and although he tries to protest he quickly caves in to Master Zopu's demand, because according to Biron's teachings, an elder's order is the same as a command from Biron himself. Songi offers to head to East Voz Forest with a group of monks as well in order to watch over the Genesis Tree until Gala and the others return from West Voz, though his intentions are to find a Ra-Seru for himself. At West Voz Forest Vahn, Noa and Gala discover that the Genesis Tree had already died. However, they are able to take a Ra-Seru egg from the tree. As they wonder how Songi fared in reaching East Voz Forest's Genesis Tree a flash of light from Biron Monastery erupts. They rush to the monastery to discover that it is filled with Mist and Seru. Gala speaks to some of the dying warrior-monks and runs off in a rage when discovering from Master Zopu that Songi had betrayed them. He meets back up with Vahn and Noa as they prepare to head to East Voz Forest and begs them to let him join the group due to his inconfidence at his going alone without the use of their strength. As Vahn, Noa and Gala enter East Voz Forest, Gala makes the others promise to leave Songi to him. When they reach the Genesis Tree they find a boastful Songi waiting to confront Gala. Gala is convinced that Songi is being controlled by his Ra-Seru and attempts to "beat the evil" out of him, but he is easily defeated due to Songi's newly found speed and strength. Songi summons two Viguro to finish them off but Vahn, Noa and Gala are able to defeat them - though Gala is hardly able to stand afterward due to not having a Ra-Seru. After defeating the Viguro and reviving the Genesis Tree, Songi runs off and the Ra-Seru egg hatches, revealing Ozma to the heroes. Ozma promptly selects Gala, and after much deliberation Gala willingly chooses to wear Ozma in order to have the power to avenge the deaths of the monks killed by Songi. Because he aligned with a Seru, however, he is excommunicated from Biron Monastery and stripped of his title "Master Teacher". Even after being excommunicated, Gala still upholds the ways of Biron at any opportunity. Gala joins Vahn and Noa in their quest to save the world and meets with Songi once again in Zeto's Dungeon. Gala is now confident that he can take care of Songi due to having a Ra-Seru of his own and just like the monks of Biron used to predict, Gala proves himself superior to Songi by defeating him in one-on-one combat. Songi warns Gala of Zeto's awareness of their arrival and runs off before Gala can get a word in. Gala then predicts that they will all have to fight Songi one day. Gala helps destroy the Mist Generator in Drake Kingdom and is later contacted through a dream by Hari, who also contacts Vahn and Noa within the Ancient Water Cave. Gala is convinced that it is no ordinary dream but is more concerned with destroying the next Mist Generator than seeking out Hari, much to Noa's chagrin. Upon reaching the town of Vidna they find a house with monks of Biron in the middle of a training session. Gala is reminded of his excommunication and feels ashamed to be in the presence of other monks. As Vahn and Noa try to console him a priestess named Sashia who was in the room overhears that they are all wearing Ra-Seru and relays a message to them given to her by Hari many years ago. A monk in the room stops his training and asks Gala if he is a member of Biron Monastery, but when Gala reluctantly admits his no longer being allowed in Biron Monastery the monk is understanding and invites Gala and the others to stay the night. This acceptance eases Gala's mind around other monks of Biron in the future. When the heroes reach Octam, Gala has to calm Noa down as she runs about the place yelling for Hari to come out of hiding. As the heroes enter the secret passageway within the Rem shrine after reading the Book of Prophecy they meet Cara, a shifty female thief. Gala's first impression of the woman is one of distrust and disapproval as she chooses to steal treasures left behind from those who fled towns from the Mist. However, she reveals that she had given the Star Pearl to Jeremi's jeweler, Zalan, and runs off before Gala can question her some more. Gala is finally able to meet Hari within the caverns under Octam. Hari of the Future reveals to Gala that Songi is his shadow and alter ego and that he will find a "nightmare awaiting" within Songi. Gala has no idea what this could possibly mean, but as he tries to contemplate it an earthquake destroys the pillar holding Hari's Palace of Meditation. Gala and the others are able to escape, but Hari and his priestesses die in the collapse. .]] Hari's spirits rise up and tell the heroes that they knew of the impending earthquake and that they will meet in an unexpected place in the future. While Vahn and Noa grieve over Hari, Gala tells them that the best way to respect his memory is to do as he instructed and kill the monster of the Fire Path. They then head to the earth's volcanic underground to battle the horrible Xain and defeat him, but he freezes the lava underground in his dying moment. The heroes go to Mt. Letona where the next Genesis Tree is located and find a forcefield wrapped around it. Songi appears and admits that he erected the barrier. Gala confronts Songi and he promises to take it down if they defeat him. Songi transforms with the power of his Ra-Seru and battles Gala, Vahn and Noa, but they defeat him. Gala forces Songi to remove the barrier before he runs off again. Gala is still unable to figure out what Songi's motives are since he left so peacefully, but they head down to Ratayu to obtain the key to the Western sea where the Mist Generator is. Despite the many arguments Gala has with Noa, his true feelings for her are shown when he and Vahn risk their lives to save her from the Sim-Seru wearing Lord Saryu, who had captured Noa as she infiltrated the palace in the disguise of a woman he had summoned to the castle. Gala later helps defeat Dohati at the foot of the Mist Generator in Sebucus. After the Mist Generator is destroyed he and the others witness a Ra-Seru floating up from the rubble and talking with Meta, Terra and Ozma before suddenly exploding into pieces. Their Ra-Seru refuse to tell them what is going on and promise to tell them later, and as an act of good faith Gala respects their decision, despite the lingering questions in his mind. Gala and the others travel to Karisto Kingdom by way of Flying Train and run into Cara once more at Karisto Station, who reveals that she had been carrying a Ra-Seru egg with her, which explains how she is able to escape possession from the Seru. Intrigued, Gala asks what she is doing there and where she is going but is not answered as she runs off. Within Sol Tower, Gala finds Cara in the upper floors where the Mist hasn't reached and has to scold Noa once again for beating up Grantes due to miscontruing the situation between him and Cara. Gala later shows his devotion to the teachings of Biron even after excommunication when he refuses to join the Muscle Dome tournament at Vahn's request. This is due to Biron's rule forbidding vain displays of the martial arts. ]] Gala does reveal himself to be a natural comedian, however, as he agrees to go onstage with a man named Mon at a failing comedy club in replacement for his ex-partner, Pig, due to looking so much like him. Gala becomes highly embarrassed at Vahn and Noa's amusement and blushes red as he tells them that the rules of Biron forbid laughter. When they try and obtain the Genesis Tree from the Biron Dojo on Sol's observatory they are initially turned away from Old Deez due to wearing Seru, but Gala convinces Deez to listen to them by demonstrating a Biron technique that allows him to levitate in the air and dash down to the ground with amazing speed. It is here that Gala reveals himself to have obtained the 7th degree rank of Biron martial arts and convinces Deez to see them. .]] The warrior Gaza attempts to stop them from reviving the Genesis Tree and knocks out a group of monks who try and restrain him. Though Gala tries to reason with him they are forced to put a stop to his attacks and almost kill him in doing so. Gala tries to tend to his wounds but Songi arrives on a floating platform and takes Gaza with him to an unknown location before Gala can do anything about it. Gala runs into Songi once more at the Warrior's Square in Sol's basement and is forced to fight Gaza once again after Songi gives him a Sim-Seru. Gaza's wounds being too deep, they are unable to heal him, but they use Gaza's spirit to revive the Genesis Tree as it becomes trapped inside it. Gala shows himself to be deeply touched by Gaza as he reminisces the time he thought he saw his granddaughter's face in Noa when they first meet him in the lower floors of Sol. Gala's past is revealed when the heroes dream within the ruins of Uru Mais in order to obtain a Fire Droplet for Dr. Usha. He dreams about one fateful day two years in the past during the Biron ritual tournament where Songi had considered himself humiliated by Gala and vowed to get revenge on him in any way possible. Gala becomes deeply disturbed by this glimpse into his past and highly cranky. When Ozma describes the Phantasmal Light emanating from the top of the pyramid, Gala becomes deeply mistrustful and yells at Ozma for keeping secrets from him. Cara appears and admits to having watched them. When Noa asks once again for her Ra-Seru egg, Cara says she can have it if they revive Buma's Genesis Trees. Still angry, Gala shouts that that was her plan from the beginning but cannot exactly complain. Gala helps Vahn and Noa defeat the Delilas Family within Nivora Ravine and destroy Koru in order to melt the ice that caused the town of Buma and its three Genesis Trees to freeze up. They revive Buma's Genesis Trees and run into Cara once again, asking for her Ra-Seru egg. She tells them that she hasn't had her time back and wishes to be left alone. Gala and Noa notice the Soren inspecting the revived Genesis Trees from up in the air and Gala comments that they need their help in reaching the Floating Castle. Cara appears holding sheet music in her hand and despite Gala's protest, Noa offers to take it to Grantes in the hopes of convincing him to return to Cara. They confront Grantes at the Jazz Club and tell him that Cara is waiting in Buma. Gala berates Grantes for trying to kill his own spirit and manages to convince him to return to Buma. After meeting Grantes and Cara in Buma they are able to obtain the Soren Flute from Grantes in order to lure in the Soren at Mt. Dhini as well as Cara's Ra-Seru egg. Noa embarrasses Gala once more by commenting how he knows everything about love after he asks to hear Cara and Grantes's story, and he reveals the Biron saying "strength begets love." When the Soren are lured to Mt. Dhini by Vahn playing the Soren Flute, Gala accuses Luctes of being an ally of the Mist when they refuse to cooperate with them, but this angers Luctes and eventually Gala convinces them that they have the same objective. Eventually the Soren take them to their camp and later to the Floating Castle. Gala meets Songi once again within the Floating Castle after he, Vahn and Noa defeat Zora. Gala prepares to fight Songi once again, but he states that he has no intention of helping her and blasts his way into the Mist Generator room. Gala follows the others inside to find that the Mist Generator has just been destroyed and questions if Songi actually destroyed it. Songi arises from his floating platform and admits that he had in fact done so in order to begin their freefall to the earth's surface and their inevitable death. Gala tries to get the information out of Songi as to where the real Mist in Karisto Kingdom is coming from, but Songi ignores him and states that he should worry about his own life. They are able to survive thanks to the Soren airlifting them out and are then taken to the northern mountains of Karisto, where the Soren have discovered is the true source of the Mist. After discovering from Queen Minea that the way into the Absolute Fortress can only be accessed by using a Nemesis Gem, which is only available in the past, they use a hole in space and time within the room of mirrors in order to go to Conkram 12 years into the past. Gala discovers that the Mist is being used as a weapon of war when the demonstration goes awry and spreads over the kingdom. They travel to the Seru-kai and destroy the Rogue that had been breathing Mist into Conkram and then obtain the Nemesis Gem from King Nebular. Much to Noa's dismay, Gala stops her multiple times from revealing the future or who she is in order to prevent unintended consequences from altering the past. Once back in the present they bust into the Absolute Fortress and defeat Jette and Cort, as well as destroy the final Mist Generator, thus saving the entire world of Mist. However, when they return to Conkram expectant of reunion with Noa and her parents, they discover that the Sim-Seru that had absorbed Conkram had died when the Mist disappeared, along with Noa's parents and everyone else in Conkram. Gala recognizes that King Nebular and Queen Minea must have known they would die if the Mist was destroyed, yet ordered them to rid the world of Mist anyway. But this is unable to stop Noa from collapsing in sadness and no longer trusting Terra. After they return to Rim Elm, Gala goes to its Genesis Tree to reflect on everything that had happened in his adventure with Vahn and Noa. When Vahn greets him at the foot of the tree, Gala expresses his uneasiness due to not knowing what Songi is up to. Soon a small child arrives and informs he and Vahn that a man calling himself Songi has arrived to see them. Gala runs over to Songi in a rage and demands to know his intentions. Songi jumps into the air and hits everyone with a blast of energy from his hands, as well as knocks out Tetsu who had attacked him in response. Gala questions Songi as to why he is targeting Rim Elm and discovers from him that Cort had merged with Juggernaut and is coming to Rim Elm at any moment. Gala tells Songi that his grudge is with him and to kill him if he must but leave the citizens of Rim Elm out of it. Songi informs Gala that he is small fry to him now and is concerned with ruling a new world. Juggernaut arrives and merges with Rim Elm while Vahn, Noa and Gala can only watch helplessly with their Ra-Seru shielding them from absorption in an energy barrier. As Songi reveals that Rim Elm has become a Seru town like Conkram he punches Noa to the ground as she attacks him and places an energy barrier around Juggernaut's mouth, preventing the others from getting inside. Gala questions Songi's humanity but he tells him that he is no ordinary human, rather he is a God. Before teleporting away, Songi reveals that he is planning to conquer the Seru-kai and rule from there. Gala and the others are able to follow Songi to the Seru-kai after contacting Tieg in Uru Mais and they confront him at the base of the Great Genesis Tree as he is absorbing its power with a special Sim-Seru that he had wrapped around it. At Gala's inquiry, Songi tells them that he is absorbing its power so that the Seru-kai will die and that he will have the power to rule the world. He then reveals that Cort took a near-dead Ra-Seru egg and turned it into a Sim-Seru, meaning he was fused with a Sim-Seru that also had Ra-Seru powers, which enabled him to have access to the Seru-kai in the first place. Unable to believe that Songi could go so far, Gala tells him that he is a fool who has been tainted by Cort's evil ambitions. But Songi tells him that he and the rest are the ones being controlled by their Ra-Seru and transforms into a hideous beast with his new power. After a grueling battle, they are able to defeat Songi once and for all. Songi's Ra-Seru separates from his body after losing its strength and before Songi can finish feeling sorry for himself he collpses onto the ground and begins to scream in pain. Gala tries to help Songi as his gray body starts to convulse on the ground. Discovering from the Ra-Seru that the Seru-kai is intolerant of ordinary human beings, Gala can only watch helplessly as Songi starts to die in front of him. As Songi curses the Seru and hatefully predicts Gala's death within the Seru-kai, he bursts into pieces as Gala cries out to him. Gala predicts his death as the Seru-kai begins to die and the Ra-Seru weaken. With no other options, Gala and the others pray to the Great Genesis Tree until Hari's spirit arrives and breaks off the Sim-Seru surrounding it. Hari informs them that he can only nurture the tree, but that the Seru-kai will inevitably die soon as is Tieg's will. With the power of their newly revitalized Ra-Seru, the heroes are teleported back to Mt. Rikuroa where they prepare for the final battle. Gala and the others break Songi's barrier and enter Juggernaut's body, swimming through rivers of blood and travelling its innards until they reach a room filled with Rim Elm's natives. After consoling them they go farther into Juggernaut's body until they are swept away by a river of blood. Gala manages to catch on to a ledge as Vahn and Noa hang onto him, but soon the vibrations from the currents of other blood rivers causes Gala to lose his grip and they all plunge into the abyss below. .]] Soon they all wake up to find Cort sleeping inside Juggernaut's heart while merged with a grotesque body. Gala and Vahn follow Noa as she runs over to Cort and tries to reason with him, but he is far too crazed due to Juggernaut's influence and shoots her away with a beam of energy from his eyes. As Gala jumps over to her Cort teleports from his encasing and rises out of the ground to fight them. However, with their will power they are able to defeat Cort. The Ra-Seru inform Gala, Vahn and Noa that the Seru-kai is about dead and detach from their bodies. Gala calls out to Ozma, feeling a bit betrayed that Ozma can suddenly leave him after all they have been through. Ozma tells Gala that he should be confident in his own abilities and after a heartwarming speech from the Ra-Seru about human potential they blow up with energy, causing Juggernaut's body to break apart and everyone to return to normal. After the revival of Rim Elm, Gala decides to return to Biron Monastery. Because he has saved the world, Master Zopu not only removes Gala's excommunication status, but also appoints him as the new Master of the monastery itself. Gala is last seen leading a training session of children who have devoted themselves to Biron's teachings. Gameplay Gala is the third member added to the party. However, like Vahn and Noa, he is Level 1 when he first joins, regardless of the levels of the other two. This means that Gala is heavily underpowered compared to the two when he first joins, especially as Vahn and Noa are roughly around Level 7 or 8 at the time. Furthermore, he has a measly default two Art Blocks; three by use of Spirit. Throughout the game, barring certain Accessories, Gala's number of Art Blocks is always less than either Vahn's or Noa's. Because of this, and the fact that his Hyper Arts are found later, his use of Super Arts and his Miracle Art are delayed compared to the other two. This is why, despite his higher attacking power, his damage output tends to be lower. This changes near the end of the game. The only reason Noa and Vahn do more damage than Gala is because they have more art blocks. When Vahn and Noa reach their maximum art blocks, Gala will become the strongest character, both in attacking and in spellcasting. Gala is the worst character in the beginning, but ends up surpassing the other two toward the end of the adventure, becoming the best character in most stats. Gala is a very versatile character, having higher vitality and defense by default compared to the other two, and as such, makes a great healer/magic user and tank. Often, a powerful attack that knocks the other two out will probably leave Gala standing, though Gala's speed will always leave something to be desired. However, this can be rectified by equipping him with a Speed Chain. Arts Possible Art Combinations Gala has a total of 346 possible art combinations when all 9 art blocks are available to him. Gala's Sound Bites Below are voice clips of Gala in battle. Victory Quotes *The Japanese in the victory quotes was removed in the NA release of Legend of Legaia and can only be heard while playing the Japanese version. Art Quotes + Sounds Faint Trivia *Gala is the oldest of the three Ra-Seru Heroes, with 18 years old. *Despite Gala's normal personality of taking things very seriously, he evidently has a knack for stand-up comedy. *Appearance-wise, Gala very heavily resembles adult form of Gohan from Dragon Ball series (while, amusingly enough, Songi very heavily resembles Vegeta). **He also bears some very minor resemblance to that of Kazuya Mishima in his youth from Tekken until Tekken Tag Tournament, and Junpei Ryuzouji from Those Who Hunt Elves (in his concept art). **Gala also utilizes blue lightning during Hyper, Super and Miracle Arts which is also resembles Kazuya's blue lightning when executing most of his moves and his unblockable move the Lightning Screw Uppercut. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Playable Characters